


even stars fall to the earth

by Anonymous



Series: AHS fic anon [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Singing, Slice of Life, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Dinner on the deck? Comfy clothes only? You mark my words, Billie Dean Howard, that girl is up to something!”It's an anniversary, and you're not much of a performer, but you plan the surprise anyway.
Relationships: Audrey Tindall/Original Character(s), Audrey Tindall/Reader, Billie Dean Howard/Audrey Tindall, Billie Dean Howard/Audrey Tindall/Reader, Billie Dean Howard/Original Character(s), Billie Dean Howard/Reader
Series: AHS fic anon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131674
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	even stars fall to the earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shineestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineestark/gifts).



> Vivi is the BillieAudrey queen and single-handedly sparked this fic with her wonderful ideas.

_Dinner on the deck tonight, comfy clothes only. Come hungry, I made too much._

Billie Dean glanced at the message as she approached her car, leaving it to wait until she was settled in the driver’s seat. Taking the time to read it, she grinned and shot back a standard reply - _Sounds good to me, sugar_ 😘 - before starting the car and navigating through the studio lot. As she got to the studio gates, her phone buzzed again, and another glance told her it was Audrey’s reply, filled with about half a dozen trailing emojis and ‘xoxo’s. Shaking her head goodnaturedly, Billie eased the car onto the main road, waving at the guard in the gatehouse on her way past. 

Today’s work had been mostly ADR and voice-over for the last couple of episodes in the upcoming season of her show, and she knew Audrey had been doing promo and studio interviews, thus the half-decent hour they were both being released for the day, compared to the hell that was Audrey’s normal shooting schedule for a TV show or Billie’s night-based readings on-location or otherwise. 

The drive home, provided L.A. traffic was kind, was about a half hour on the best days, riding up to 45 minutes if Billie dawdled on the highway or had to stop for gas. Today, it seemed she was late enough heading out that the normal stop-and-go had dispersed and the drive would be clear from the studio straight home. Taking a moment to check herself before directing the car to the highway’s on-ramp, Billie could only chuckle as the car’s speakers began playing Audrey’s ringtone, and she quickly accepted the call.

_“She’s planning something.”_

“Well, hello to you, too, sugar,” Billie laughed at Audrey’s accusing tone.

_“Sorry, hello darling, love of my life, apple of my eye, our girlfriend is planning something.”_

Billie hummed, shifting lanes with a glance, “Can a dinner not just be a dinner, sweetheart?”

Through the line, Audrey sputtered in indignation that Billie was not, somehow, nearly as suspicious as her, and Billie had to bite her tongue with a smile to keep from laughing at Audrey’s dramatics.

_“Dinner on the deck? Comfy clothes only? You mark my words, Billie Dean Howard, that girl is up to something!”_

“Honey,” Billie drawled, smirking as she imagined what the low tone would do to Audrey’s concentration, “if she does have something planned, we both know those plans tend to end with you shaking like a leaf through your sixth orgasm of the night while she eats you out like it’s her last meal. I somehow don’t think you’d complain if that’s how tonight ended up, hmm?”

Audrey was silent for a long moment, and Billie could hear as she shifted in her own driver’s seat on her own drive home.

_“Billie Dean… you are a terrible tease.”_

Audrey’s voice was strained and breathy, and Billie herself readjusted her grip on the steering wheel as a flash of heat throbbed through her thinking of how flustered Audrey would be by the time they both got home.

“It’s not teasing if it’s true,” Billie shot back, her own voice somewhat strained. Across the line, Audrey groaned, and Billie could hear her car pick up speed.

“Don’t go too fast,” she smirked, eyeing the clock on the dashboard. “I’ll see you at home, baby.”

* * *

The crunch of the gravel driveway wasn’t difficult to hear as you put away the last of the clean dishes, and you waited to listen to whatever sounds would come after to tell you who it was arriving home first. There was the hum of the car on the actual driveway slab as Billie or Audrey pulled up close to the house, then the quiet as the car was turned off. A longer silence as someone got out, then a car door being closed. You waited, but the front door didn’t open, telling you it was Billie in the drive, probably enjoying a cigarette perched against the side of the car as she eyed the driveway for signs of Audrey’s arrival.

You smiled, drying your hands on a nearby towel as you ducked down to glance under the cabinets towards the front windows. Sure enough you were right, there was Billie’s car with the woman in question stood next to it. You considered going out to meet her, smiling at the idea of a welcome-home kiss, but the near-screech of tires whipping off the road onto the gravel drive held that idea off.

Audrey, you thought with a roll of your eyes, grinning as you closed the dishwasher to start the timer for later tonight. The woman drove like a bat out of hell when she was good and ready to be home for the day, and you made a mental note to perhaps suggest switching out the modest gravel of your driveway for a full slab that wouldn’t spin out with Audrey’s less-than-controlled driving. 

Outside you could hear Billie’s voice, lowered with the barriers and distance between you, and you slowly made your way to the far end of the foyer, leaning casually against the banister with a smile as the front door burst open to allow Audrey and a blushing, flustered Billie Dean to stumble inside.

“There you are,” you offered quietly, smile growing as Audrey and Billie both turned to look at you.

“You,” Audrey breathed, her eyes sparkling as she advanced on you. “You!”

You quickly tried to bring your hands up, but Audrey was faster, scooping you up into her hold as her mouth descended onto your cheeks and neck, smothering kisses upon you as you laughed brightly, overwhelmed with fondness for this bright, beautiful woman’s antics. “Audrey!”

“Mmm,” Audrey hummed against your skin, slowing her kisses to pull you tightly into her embrace, and you tried to catch your breath even as you were faced with those beautiful brown doe eyes that had your heart racing in your chest every time they were focused on you. 

Pulling back, Audrey grinned, that cheeky tongue poking out between her teeth as she eyed your lips for a moment before drawing her gaze back up to meet yours. “Hello, darling.”

“Hi,” you whispered in return, gripping her arms in your hands as you tilted your head up invitingly to brush your nose against hers. 

It seemed the invitation was welcome, as she pressed her lips to yours, pulling a short huff of air out of both of you as you melted into the kiss. 

These long kisses with Audrey were like melting chocolate on your tongue, like rippling silk down your body, like every indulgence rolled into the feel of her mouth on yours, of her tongue twining with yours, of her hands pulling you in as if every breath relied on touching you. She pressed closer, even as your lungs burned for air, and you broke away on a gasp, only to have her mouth trail after yours, face pressed against your cheek as her lips continued to meet your skin.

From behind her came a warm chuckle, and you cracked open eyes you hadn’t even been aware had closed to look at Billie Dean, standing a few paces back with a soft, open smile on her face.

“Hi,” you breathed to her as well, smiling even as you continued to try and catch your breath. 

Putting out her cigarette in a nearby ashtray, you watched as Billie closed the space between you, laying a hand against the small of Audrey’s back even as her other hand reached for your face.

“Hello, sweetheart,” she cooed, cupping your cheek in her hand as she pressed a kiss against the corner of your mouth.

Unsatisfied, a tiny whine escaped you as you turned away from Audrey to catch Billie’s lips in a proper kiss.

You felt her smile against you, and you smiled in return as her thumb stroked against the apple of your cheek. Her tongue flickered against your bottom lip, and you willingly sank, opening your mouth as she slowly deepened the kiss. 

Audrey’s hand slid down your back just as Billie’s tongue curled along the roof of your mouth, and your body seized up into a shudder as heat roiled under your skin. 

Audrey huffed a laugh, kissing your cheek, “Aww, is someone all hot and bothered?”

Gathering your scattered wits, you pulled away from Billie, pointing a finger just under Audrey’s nose. “You have no room to talk Miss ‘Oh Billie please take me into a storage closet for the bar at the awards show we’re attending and let me get off humping your leg’. _Twice_.”

Mouth dropping in shock, Audrey let go of you completely, whirling around to stare accusingly at Billie. “You _told_ her?!”

You used the moment to dash away with a grin into the kitchen, hearing as Billie laughed and explained that she hadn’t told you anything about it, but Audrey herself had just confirmed it happened.

“Y/N!” came Audrey’s strangled yell, and you quickly picked up one of the heavy dishes that had been keeping warm on the stove to shield you from Audrey’s wrath. As the woman in question stomped into the kitchen, faced frowned into a pouting scowl that usually meant a tickle fight was in your future, you lifted the dish defensively, creating a stand-off. Audrey’s eyes narrowed even as your grin grew, but the moment was saved by Billie sauntering between the two of you, fresh, unlit cigarette in hand as she shifted her gaze between your faces.

“I believe our instructions were ‘comfy clothes only’,” she quipped dryly, brow raising as you and Audrey continued to stare at each other.

When neither of you moved, she sighed, lighting her cigarette and pocketing the lighter. Before you could protest, she’d lifted the dish out of your hands, shit-eating grin across her face as you attempted to protest and futilely grab for the dish back.

“Comfy clothes only, sweet girl,” she sing-songed as your face flushed at the endearment. “Go get changed, and I’ll handle these dishes for you.”

You entertained the idea of telling her no and avoiding Audrey’s wandering, tickling fingers, but Billie’s eyes caught yours for a second, and you could see that it hadn’t been a suggestion on her end, but an expectation that you would do as she said.

Swallowing tightly, you turned back towards Audrey and nodded, waiting a moment before making a mad dive towards the floor to try and dash your way past her.

The move was unexpected enough to have Audrey squawking in surprise, and you tossed a cheeky grin over your shoulder as you scrambled down the short hallway, taking the stairs two at a time as you heard her take off after you.

* * *

“I give, I give!”

Audrey watched, tongue tucked between her teeth in a grin, as underneath her hands Y/N squirmed back and forth, gasping through laughter as she tried to wriggle away.

“Have we learned our lesson?” Audrey asked, leaning down to catch Y/N’s eyes, “Hmm?”

Y/N panted softly, grinning widely as she nodded, lifting up to press a quick kiss to the end of Audrey’s nose. Audrey laughed, returning the favor, and smilingly gently as Y/N’s nose wrinkled cutely at the sensation.

“I told Billie you were up to something today,” she announced, leaning back onto her calves as Y/N pushed herself up the bed from where Audrey had been straddling her. 

At Audrey’s words, Y/N paused, tilting her head as she looked at Audrey. “I make you dinner and I’m up to something?”

“Yes!” Audrey exclaimed, stalking forward on her hands and knees with a grin, “You are up to something and I will find out what it is!”

Y/N burst out with laughter, collapsing onto the bed as Audrey captured her hands and wound their fingers together. “You just want to skip to the part where Billie and I lavish you with attention until you’re punch-drunk on it, don’t you?”

Audrey smiled coquettishly, waggling her eyebrows, “Can you blame a girl?”

Y/N groaned even as she kept laughing, playfully pushing Audrey back in order to roll herself off the bed. Audrey flopped back, watching as Y/N padded over to the shared closet, disappearing for a moment as she reached in to grab a set of clothes for both of them. Reappearing in the doorway, Y/N only smirked in warning before Audrey was spluttering as her clothes landed squarely on her face from where Y/N had tossed them to her.

“You are,” Audrey growled, pulling the clothes from her face as she glared at an unapologetic Y/N, “really trying my patience today, aren’t you?”

“Possibly,” Y/N quipped, annoyance flaring up in Audrey at her nonchalant attitude, but the other woman ignored her reaction, “But I think I can make it up to you.”

Audrey quirked an eyebrow, nodding at Y/N to continue. With a smirk, Y/N reached down and pulled the button-down shirt she’d been wearing off in one go, revealing smooth skin and a lacy, soft pink bra Audrey knew for a fact she’d never seen before.

Audrey was off the bed like a shot, arm around Y/N’s waist as she gently ran her fingers over the tiny scalloped edges of the band where it lay across Y/N’s ribs and took in her fill of how little the lace hid from view.

“This is… new,” she murmured, breath catching slightly as she caught sight of how the straps criss-crossed over Y/N’s back, highlighting the shifting muscles there. “Please, god, tell me this is a whole set.”

Y/N laughed brightly, burying her head in Audrey’s neck to giggle playfully. But Audrey had been completely serious with her question, knowing that Y/N was blithely unaware or oblivious to just how bloody breathtaking she was dolled up and wrapped in lingerie for Audrey and Billie to take apart like Christmas morning come every damn day of the year.

“It’s a set,” Y/N finally confessed, and at her words Audrey’s fingers itched to unbutton and roll down the jeans still sitting on Y/N’s hips, but she simply gave an approving hum in response, knowing the best reward would be to unwrap Y/N with Billie there, running her beautiful mouth in commentary to make Y/N fall apart. 

She didn’t restrain herself from spreading a hand wide over Y/N’s ass, however, very much enjoying how her jeans fit snugly from waist to ankle.

Y/N smacked her arm playfully, pushing Audrey away far enough to wave her shirt at her. “You’re a menace. Get dressed so we can eat the food I slaved over a hot stove to make you.”

Audrey just winked in response, stripping off her interview-appropriate designer clothing and gratefully easing into the soft henley and lounge pants Y/N had pulled out for her.

By the time she was re-dressed, Y/N had also changed into an equally comfy outfit, and Audrey let Y/N usher her out of the bedroom and downstairs.

* * *

Stepping out onto the deck, Billie blew out a lungful of smoke as she took a moment to watch Audrey and Y/N chat quietly over a corner of the table. 

She’d left them carrying out the last of the dishes while she went and changed clothes. Now, from what she could tell, Y/N was answering Audrey’s questions on what dishes she’d made, what was in them, what their preparation had entailed, so enthusiastic and proud of being able to feed them Billie was almost certain she was missing the way Audrey’s face became absolutely besotted when Y/N spoke at length without worry or expectation.

“We’re not above eating without you, you know.”

Billie glanced up to find Audrey smirking at her over her shoulder, with Y/N smiling behind her. Shaking her head, Billie took a last drag on her cigarette before flicking the remains into a nearby metal bucket. Ambling across the deck, Billie grinned as Audrey’s head followed her movement, neck angled awkwardly as the woman in question made grabby hands for Billie, just out of her reach.

“Billie,” she whined, and Billie immediately ducked down to kiss her, running her fingers through Audrey’s now-mussed fringe as she straightened. 

Audrey grinned, tongue in teeth, before tugging on Billie’s hand, “Don’t forget Y/N.”

Billie glanced over at Y/N, smiling softly at how the other woman flushed at the tips of her ears with the attention.

Until the day she died, Billie would never completely be over how little it took to fluster Y/N, how all the sweetness in the world, all the love that Billie and Audrey could pour out of themselves, could never quite make her believe it was all for her. 

“Oh, you’re right, pumpkin,” Billie cooed, squeezing Audrey’s shoulder before moving to stand next to Y/N’s chair, “We can’t forget our sweet girl, can we?”

Y/N blushed this time, and Billie smiled as she ran her fingers loosely through Y/N’s hair, leaving a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

“Thank you for dinner, sweetheart,” she murmured into Y/N’s hair, heart catching in her chest as Y/N grasped onto the edge of her shirt, shoulders curling in to bury her face into Billie’s hip as Billie stood.

Next to Billie, Audrey sighed softly, and Billie turned to see Audrey gazing at Y/N with a tender, open look, much like the one she could only imagine was on her face as well.

Y/N broke the moment with a gentle tug on Billie’s shirt, looking up with those bright eyes and a quiet ‘You should eat’ that Billie was helpless to deny. Settling herself opposite Y/N, next to Audrey, Billie caught Audrey’s eye after a moment, and they smiled at the look that passed between them as they intertwined their fingers while Y/N fussed over serving them heaping portions of food.

* * *

“I will regret saying this, but Audrey was right. I… did plan a small something for tonight.”

You glanced sheepishly over at Billie and Audrey, the later of which was scrambling to drag herself upright from her position draped in Billie’s lap.

“I told you,” Audrey crowed to Billie, biting her tongue as she wiggled into a position to triumphantly meet the other woman’s eyes. Billie, in response, rolled her eyes, but nodded along nonetheless.

Never one to let her win be anything less than total, you watched as Audrey leaned in to whisper something in Billie’s ear, something that had Billie’s eyebrows rising in surprise as she turned to stare at you intensely.

“Is that so?” she asked, voice suddenly smoky, and you flushed at how her gaze swept down the length of you and back up.

“It’s not that,” you rushed to explain, realizing what Audrey had probably whispered to Billie. “It’s, uh… It’s actually in Audrey’s office.”

Billie and Audrey blinked at you for a moment before moving to stand from the living room couch, and you nervously tugged at the hem of your shirt as you backed up a couple of steps to give them room to follow you.

Audrey’s office was a bit of a misnomer of a name. There was a desk, yes, and shelves of books, and some lamps, and occasionally Audrey could be found working there, but it was more of a multi-purpose room than anything else. It was part of why you set up your ‘small something’ in there - it had enough odds and ends stashed inside you only needed to drag one thing down from the house’s small attic space.

Pushing the door open, you bit your lip as you led them inside, heading to the far corner where you’d set everything up. The odds and ends had been pushed to the walls or stored properly, you’d set up the lamps to fill the room with indirect, warm light, and the rug Audrey had wanted to place in the center of the room had finally been rolled out. 

The surprise, if there even was one, was the two small speakers angled on either side of a stool, with a handful of cables snaking about on the floor around them.

Turning, you spread your hands out from your sides, wiggling your fingers as you smiled weakly. “Ta-da.”

Billie and Audrey had come to a stop on the rug and were glancing about the room, but you could tell they were entirely lost as to what they were supposed to be seeing. Taking a deep breath, you stepped towards a nearby bookshelf, carefully picking up the acoustic guitar you’d leaned in the corner between the wall and the bookshelf’s side. As it was revealed, you glanced up through your lashes at the small sound of surprise from Billie.

“Where on earth did you get that?” she questioned, utterly confused, and you could tell she was wondering if she’d somehow inherited a guitar along with the purchase of the house and hadn’t known.

“It’s mine,” you explained quietly, face red with nerves. “I haven’t played in… in a long time, but I- A friend of mine asked for a favor and I had to pull it out of storage, so I…”

You trailed off, biting the corner of your lip. This had all sounded so much better in your head.

“Oh darling, are you going to play something for us?”

Looking up at Audrey, the other woman was beaming, eyes sparkling with excitement, and you felt some of your nerves wilt in the face of her warm adoration.

“I’m gonna try,” you swallowed thickly, stepping over to sit down on the stool as you reached around and found the correct wire to plug into the base of the guitar.

You heard Audrey all but squeak as you fiddled with the wires and speakers, and you were almost positive she’d turned around to Billie, hands flapping slightly as she tried to express her excitement to the other woman. Billie chuckled, and you looked up just in time to see her pull Audrey in, one hand around her waist as the other captured Audrey’s wayward hand out of the air to hold it against her chest. Audrey leaned into the embrace, wrapping her free arm around Billie’s neck as she slowly rocked them side-to-side with a cheeky grin.

You breathed out slowly. How lovely were your girls together? Audrey - beaming, mischievous, _open_ Audrey - wrapped up in warm, protective, affectionate Billie, swaying gently in the low light.

Figuring it was now or never, you made one last glance-over before setting your fingers into their proper positions on the fretboard and plucking out the first notes of the song.

You’d practiced this for hours and hours, forcing it into your muscle memory so no amount of nerves could scramble the song in your head. Building up your calluses again hadn’t been fun, and you had no clue how neither Audrey nor Billie had mentioned or noticed the thick roughness to your fingertips, but you’d somehow managed to dodge questions about it.

Reaching the end of the intro, you took a shaky breath. 

Even when you’d played the guitar more often, you’d never been a singer, maybe only occasionally serving as background harmony, but certainly never taking a lead or solo position. But when you’d picked up your guitar again, when this idea had come to you, when you’d heard this song and knew that was what you wanted to play, for the first time in your life, really, you’d wanted desperately to sing for Billie and Audrey.

“ _When I look into your eyes, it’s like watching the night sky… or a beautiful sunrise… Well, there’s so much they hold…_ ”

There had been other songs you’d considered for this, ones that were perhaps more lyrically appropriate, or were favorites of Audrey or Billie or both, but you’d heard this song in passing, with its simple but beautiful guitar line, and listened to its words, and it had hit you in your solar plexus, spreading warmth like a vine in your chest, and this was it. 

This was your song now, you and Audrey and Billie’s.

As the first verse wound down, you discretely reached out a bare foot to tap at a guitar pedal you’d hidden behind a speaker, hoping the instrumental you’d recorded for the rest of the song didn’t come off as too over-the-top.

“ _I won’t give up on us, even if the skies get rough… I’m giving you all my love, I’m still looking up…_ ”

The sound of your own voice singing harmony floated in as you started the next verse, and you winced at how strange it sounded to your own ears, but figured there wasn’t much you could do about it now. 

The second half of the verse loomed toward you, and you desperately hoped your voice held through the jump in pitch. This had been the line that had exhilarated and terrified you in equal measure. It was, to you, a musical moment that felt like someone had spun it straight out of your heart, giving some sort of tangible form to the emotion that beat deep in your chest whenever you looked at Billie and Audrey.

“‘ _Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth… We’ve got a lot to learn; god knows we’re worth it…_ ”

You’d been able to stare down at your fingers or watch to make sure your foot hit the pedal correctly in order to avoid looking up at Billie or Audrey, but now your eyes squeezed shut, needing the extra barrier to allow you to relax into the rest of the song. Your fingers moved easily as you sang through the bridge, trying to focus on getting the words just right, and, letting yourself forget where you were and who was around for a moment, you couldn’t help the smile on your face as you launched into the last set of choruses, the emotion of the lyrics welling up inside you.

“ _I won’t give up on us, god knows I’m tough enough… We’ve got a lot to learn; god knows we’re worth it…_ ”

The instrumental faded out, leaving you to sing and play the last chorus alone. You strummed each chord gently, voice dying down as you tried to bring the song to a quiet close, and your hands shook as the final note faded into silence.

Body trembling with the last dregs of the adrenaline that had gotten you through the song, you carefully set your guitar to the side, fingers coming down to clench around and brace yourself on your kneecaps as you heaved out a strangled breath. Maybe next time you’d just make dinner.

Laughing nervously, you leaned back to finally try and meet Billie or Audrey’s eyes.

You hadn’t needed to worry, though, as you were suddenly balancing a lapful of Audrey, who had straddled your legs and wrapped an arm around your neck as her other hand tilted your face up to meet her gaze. 

Her eyes were wet with tears, even as she was smiling, and your heart clenched in panic as you went to brush a wayward tear from her cheek. “Baby, are you crying?”

“Am I-” she choked out around a watery laugh as she pressed her forehead against yours, “Am I crying? Of course I am, you clever, _brilliant_ girl. Our clever, brilliant, talented-” 

Her voice broke, and she pulled you in as she buried her face in your neck, whispering, “Oh, how did we get so lucky?”

You let out a broken little laugh, squeezing her tight as you closed your eyes. 

Lucky? _You_ were lucky.

“I’d say otherwise, babygirl.”

You blinked your eyes open as you realized you’d said that aloud, watching as Billie knelt next to you, tears in her eyes as well as she reached out to gently cradle your head in her hand. You shrugged as much as you could with Audrey wrapped around you, pulling a disagreeing noise from her chest as Billie stretched up to press her lips against your temple.

“We love you so much,” she breathed against your skin, and you closed your eyes for a moment as tears pricked at their edges.

For a long moment the three of you simply breathed, wrapped together and connected in the silence of the room. Eventually, Audrey turned her head, pressing slow, gentle kisses up your neck, over your jawline, and across your cheek. You smiled, leaning into the touch, before she pulled back enough to bounce her gaze between you and Billie, sniffling every so often.

“So,” she began slowly, grin twitching at the edges of her mouth, “does this mean Billie and I get to open our present now?”

You blinked for a moment before embarrassment flooded your cheeks, and you opened your mouth to protest. Before you could say a word Audrey was pouting, lower lip sticking out as she wiggled in your lap, and Billie laughed lowly against you as she grinned.

“Audrey told me you’ve got something new to show us,” she said in that low, smoky tone of hers, and you swallowed tightly as Audrey’s gaze grew sharp and heated. “Something she thought we’d enjoy taking off of you just as much. Is that true, sweet girl?”

“I-” you stuttered, distracted by Audrey’s shifting hips on your own, “It’s not new, technically, just, uhh… Haven’t worn it… before…”

“It’s _pink_ , Billie,” Audrey teased, tongue caught between her teeth. It was a well-known fact that Billie could not, in any way, shape, or form, keep any kind of composure about her when faced with either you or Audrey in pink lingerie - many a nice bra and panty set had been lost to the force of Billie’s desire. Audrey knew this, and exploited it often, but it was a rarer sight on you, and drove Billie that much crazier when it did happen.

“You menace,” you hissed without any real heat, quickly reaching down and pinning Audrey’s thighs around you as you stood, lifting her with you. Audrey squealed, arms wrapping around you like a vice as she stared at you with eyes now glassy with arousal. Turnabout was fair play, and if she was going to push Billie’s buttons, then you’d push hers right back.

“Living with you for a year to the day, and you’re still trying to get Billie to break me,” you huffed as you walked across the room, grinning hungrily at how Audrey’s breath caught with every bounce and shift of your step. Behind you, Billie snorted, and you twisted to glance at her over your shoulder.

“Coming, Billie Dean?” you drawled, raising an eyebrow at her. She paused, raking her gaze down the length of you and back up with eyes that glittered darkly in the low light, and you shivered as billowing heat dropped through your body at her look. Taking her time, she closed the distance between you and, despite the hunger in her gaze, pressed a kiss to your cheek.

“Happy move-in day,” she whispered, stroking down your back with a loving smile. It didn’t last long, though, as her smile sharpened and her hand gave a sharp smack to your ass, jolting your body and pulling a short breath of air from you. “Now get to moving, sugar, I’ve got a present to unwrap.”


End file.
